Not Your Average Percabeth
by Void of Shining Darkness
Summary: First, Annabeth dumps Percy and his Mom dies. Second, Percy turns himself into a Pancake. Third, he has to protect Olympus from evils Forth, he gets a Walkie Talkie of Doom. Just read and you'll know what I'm talking about
1. Chapter 1

Percy stared sadly at the flow of traffic beneath him, this was it. He was finally gonna end this torture.

**FLASHBACK**

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted as he saw his girlfriend for the first time in a year "you're back!".

She had just finnished Re-redesigning Olympus, since the Giants had tried to finnish what Kronos had started.

"Percy," Annabeth said softly "We need to talk."

Alarmbells started ringing in Percy's head, but he brushed them of thinking it wasn't important.

"What is it, Wise girl?" Percy asked, concerned. "Percy, I'm so sorry. I really am, but...I've found someone else."

She said almost crying. "Wha-What do you mean?" He stuttered. "Percy, I'm...I'm breaking up with you." Percy looked at her, shocked for a moment. He gently took her face in his hands, "if he's a good man and we can still be friends, then thats okay with me."

TIME SKIP

When Percy finally got away from Annabeth and her new boyfriend (it felt weird calling him that) Johnny. He immediately went to the beach and started to cry.

A hour later Chiron came to worsen his mood.

"Percy" he said "Yes Chiron?" "Child I am afraid I have bad news"

"What is it?" Percy asked, Chiron hesitated.

"Your mother, well, shes gone." "Gone where?" Percy wondered, dreading the answer.

"She's in the underworld. I'm sorry, Percy" Percy stared at Chiron in shock, then he got up and ran as fast as he could into the woods.

(Percy's POV)

'Why!' My mind screamed as I tried to process what just happend. 'Okay, first Annabeth dumps me, second Mom is... Mom is...'

I screamed as my fist almost flew into a tree. But, I stopped myself when I remembered it would hurt the Nymph living inside it.

Instead I yelled as loud as I could, hoping that a monster heard and would come after me, No such luck.

Tears flowing from my eyes, I walked back to my cabin.

When I got there I grabbed Riptide and ran out of camp.

Annabeth had Johnny, I started walking.

Thalia had the hunt, it started to rain.

Grover had Juniper, Lighting struck the tree next to me as if Zeus was Laughing at my misfortune.

Jason had Piper, I got to New York.

Hazel had Frank, I called A cab and told him to take me to One World Trade Center*.

Leo had his machines, I gave the Driver all my cash, I wouldn't need it where I was going.

And I didn't know Nico all that well,

I walked into the building's elevator, and me?

I was on the edge of the roof, I had no one.

I fell...

**(NO ONES POV)**

**(ON OLYMPUS)**

"Aphrodite if you touch my son I swear-!" Posidon cut short on his threat as his eyes went wide and he whispered "My son."

Apparently, Zeus felt it to.

There as a flash of white light and Percy appeared on the floor, Looking almost like a pancake.

Some of the godesses screamed at the gorey scene.

Posidon dropped to his knees in horrer, "Percy." He said softly "Hades if He dosen't make to Elusiam..." "I can't do that," Hades said dryly, "when he isn't even dead yet."

The Sea God turned to Apollo. "Fix Him Apollo, or I'll make sure you never have another child ever again."

Apollo gulped and waved his hand over the limp form on the ground

"All the bones in his body are broken and his heart was pierced by one of his ribs. I'm surprised he isn't dead yet." Apollo said as Percy slowly started to look more like a human being then a flat breakfast food.

"It's One of the powers my children have," Posidon said grimly "The water in they're blood keeps them alive for a few minutes after the incident."

Percy groaned on the floor alerting the Olympains, once again, to his presence.

"Am I Dead?" He asked, lifting his head. "No, but you came pretty close." Hermes answered.

"Crud." The Demigod muttered slamming his head on the floor.

"Now, now Percy, you don't want to cave your head in do you?" Apollo chided.  
Percy started slamming his head harder, "Percy, stop that." Posidon commanded his son.

Percy opened his eyes and looked at his father in question.

"Why?"

"Because you'll hurt yourself"

Percy had a idea, a dumb idea, Which was why he was doing it.  
"Hey Artemis, I love you, will you marry me? And have a gazillian Babies?"

"Die!" was the response.

Percy closed his eyes when he saw her bow get ready to fire.

"Wait!" To Percy's distress Athena spoke up "Do you not think it odd that he shows up pretty much dead, then slams his head on the floor almost hard enough to cave in his skull, then flirts with Artemis who he knows would Murder him if he so much as looks at her funny? I believe Percy wants to die."

"Son, is this true?" Posidon asked his son in distress. "Was it that obvious?" Percy sighed.

Twelve of the gods nodded(Hades and Hestia were there)**.

"Is there anything to do to make you change your mind, Perseus?" Hestia asked kindly "Well, You could ether make sure I won't think about Mom being Dead" Posidon's eyes Got sad" "or the fact Annabeth dumped me," Athena's face was Emotionless "Or you could keep me in a box for the rest of my life." Percy said.

The gods started a mental conversation, a few minutes later Zeus Boomed*** "Perseus, If you wish then you shall become the Guardian of Olympus, do you accept?"

"Sure. But," Percy said the next part hesitatingly, as if he was afraid of the answer "Uncle Hades, if it isn't to much to ask, can I Be allowed to talk to my Mom every once in a while?"

* * *

***I think this is the tallest building in New York, if not, blame the internet.***

****Shout out if you can guess who didn't nod. Here is a clue, it's the winter solstice.****

*****Pun intended*****

**Well done the first chapter of 'Not Your Average Percabeth'! And can I PLEASE have some Reviews? It will help a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BAAAACCCCCKKKK!**

**Disclamer: I've said it once, I've said it a million times! ME NO OWN**

* * *

**(No one POV)**

Hades looked thoughtfully at Percy. "We'll see."

"Now that's all settled, who will teach Perseus what he will need to know."

Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Ares and Aphrodite raised their hands.

"Not Poseidon, you'll smother him. Not Apollo or Hermes, they'll teach him to steal. Not Aphrodite for the obvious reasons. And Ares will use him as a punching bag." Zeus said. "So that means I'll have to choose."

Zeus looked at each of the gods in turn. "Artemis, you will teach Perseus how to use a Bow and Arrow, a Dagger and a Whip."

He then looked at Hermes "Hermes, You will teach him how to be sneaky and unnoticeable.

"And last," he paused dramatically, "Athena will teach him battle strategy. Perseus you will stay with the hunt until you have finished training." He looked proud of himself for thinking of all that.

"WHAT?!" They all heard a loud screech. "Father, I will _not_ stand for this! You know how I feel about _Men_!" Artemis Spat at the word men. "I mean I can train him, since he is still a child. But staying with the Hunt, eating our food, sleeping in our tents?! I absolutely refuse!"

"Relax, he'll make his own tent, and if you choose, he will have to get his own food." Zeus said. Artemis calmed down visibly "I'm still not happy." She muttered

"Meeting Adjourned." Zeus Flashed out followed by a flash of lightning.

**(Percy POV)**

"Central Park, one hour." Artemis growled at Percy before she Flashed out.

That didn't sound so hard, I could just grab a taxi an- oh. I gave the driver all my cash. Darn.

Then Hades walked up to me, "Perseus, this will allow you to speak with your mother once a week." He tossed an object at me and disappeared.

I examined the object, it looked kind of like an evil walkie talkie with a screen. I pressed a button and I was transported just outside the hunters camp.

Apparently, they had just finished eating because I saw deer bones all over the place.

"Cool" I muttered, suddenly I had a arrow in my gut. "Erk"

I fell to the ground and saw spots in my vision.

"Airon! What did I say about shooting before I give the signal?"

"Sorry, My Lady." I heard a girl mumble.

Artemis's face popped into my line of sight. "Get the Medic," she finally sighed "Father wouldn't be very happy if one of my Hunters killed him on his first day."

And I blacked out.

_I was in a large cave, walking up to a throne that looked like it was made of time. Don't ask me how, all I knew was that part of it seemed like a TV. With battles of the Romans, Greek, and Egyptians. Then it started to move forward in time showing just about everything you could remember ._

_"My Lord, it is almost time." A rumbling voice was heard. I realized it came from my mouth. I jumped when a Figure on the Throne spoke._

_"Do you think I don't know that already? You have been giving the child the Potion right?" The Figure said threateningly._

_"Y-Yes, My Lord." I stuttered._

_"Now, Do you remember how long you need to give the child the Potion?"_

_I looked at the ground in shame._

_"Five years! Can your tiny cow brain remember that!? Now leave my sight, I can't stand to be in your presence for more then ten minutes!"_

_"Yes, My Lord."_

**~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~**

It has been five years since I left Camp. I still check in with my Mom from time to time, but not as much as I used to, I used to talk to her every day, now, about once a week.

The Hunters begrugedly accepted me in the first year I was with them. I still get pranked every week, after all, I was still a _boy._

"Hey, Stabby, My Lady wants us at her tent."

Stabby is the Nickname they gave me once they found out I used a sword instead of they're usual Bows and Daggers.

"Be right there, Airon."

Arion was not only the youngest of the Hunters, she was also the quickest to warm up to me after she shot me in the stomach five years ago.

At Artemis's tent, she decided to be blunt. "We are going to Camp Half-Blood."

Of course, there were protests. "But, My Lady you know how much we hate it there." "Do we have to?" "Wait a sec, maybe we can use the campers for target practice!" "No." The Goddess said "well, only if you only use dull arrows."

I started to walk out of the tent when Artemis said "oh, and Percy. You have to come this time." "Yes, My Lady" I mumbled.

Outside once again, I sighed. I knew I wouldn't have been able to avoid camp forever, but I still had to try.

I knew my excuses wouldn't work this time, I had used them all. Training with Athena, The flu, Got kidnapped by monsters, got kidnapped by flying cake socks, had to save the world again, Almost got married to a computer, had to save Blackjack from drowning in maple syrup, etc etc etc...

I sighed again knowing that there was no way to not go to Camp Half-Blood


	3. Chapter 3

**Just gotta say something here.**

**To: Whoever is imitating God.**

**Okay, I think you are in the idiot catagory. 1 Wouldn't god have better grammar? Just wow. 2 Dude. Reading and liking a book is NOT worshipping it. 3 Why would The Lord contact me as a dumb reviewer? Why not in my dreams or something I would believe? I hope God forgives you for your lie, Idiot.**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**(Percy POV)**

When we got to camp, well, lets just say no one was a happy camper.

Annabeth came rushing into my arms.

I hadn't held any grudges against her so, one day when we (The hunt and I) ran into her while she was on a quest, we quickly made up. No, not made up as in Boyfriend/Girlfriend. But more as best friends. Besides, she had just broken up with Johnny and was still heartbroken.

"Percy!" She hugged me happily. Then punched me in the stomach. "Why haven't you visited yet?" She demanded.

I couldn't answer her, I was too busy trying to catch my breath.

Truthfully, I was afraid to come back because of her. I had no idea if she was dating anyone again or what. But if she had, I don't know if I could have taken it. I still love her, and took all my strength to not come running back. Imagine, how would you feel if the person you loved was with somone else.

I'd have gone crazy.

"I don't know, Wise girl. Anyway, I'm just glad to be back." And I was.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Night, Percy" "Night!" I yelled back as I walked away from the campfire. I had been getting pretty tired. So I decided to go to bed. For obvious reasons I wasn't sleeping in the Artimis cabin. After all, I was still a boy.

My cabin looked exactly the same, maybe a bit dustier, but still. 'Wow' I thought to myself. 'I forgot how comfturble ths bed was...'

* * *

**Done! I am So sorry I have not updated but a lot of things are going on in my life. And we just got back from a trip, and then our basment flooded. Anyway I need some help, The next two chapters will be fluff between Percy and Annabeth, and I have no idea how. So anyone good with that please help me. **


End file.
